Serina
Serina - czarodziejka muzyki oraz uczennica Alfei. Wygląd Serina posiada długie, ciemne włosy, których część spięta jest w koki po obu stronach głowy. Karnacja dziewczyny jest jasna, zaś oczy - dwubarwne. Jedno z nich ma kolor granatowy, pasujący do włosów, drugie zaś jest jaskrawo-zielone, co wygląda dość nietypowo w jej rodzinnym świecie, dziewczyna wyróżnia się też tam pod względem rysów twarzy, bowiem na Melodii dominują azjatyckie. Serina, chociaż nie posiada tradycyjnego imienia i odstaje wyglądem, mocno utożsamia się z tamtejszą kulturą. Na co dzień jednak ubiera się dość zwyczajnie, unika elementów tradycyjnych wybierając prostsze, klasyczne rozwiązania. Jej podstawowy strój to biała koszula bez rękawów, z czarną kokardką pod szyją oraz... dżinsowe spodenki na szelkach, niedbale założone tylko na jedno ramię. Do tego zakłada czarno-białe buty na obcasie z granatową podeszwą. Aby zaakcentować swój talent i poniekąd pochodzenie, ma na sobie kilka "muzycznych dodatków" w postaci spinek czy broszek z symbolami typu klucz wiolinowy. Obecność w jej stroju elementu galowego, koszuli, świadczy o jej powadze, ale także dzięki temu dziewczyna może przebrać szybko spodnie i jest gotowa na jakiś występ. Osobowość Serina wydaje się skromna, stara się nie przechwalać, jednak w istocie jest osobą bardzo łakomą na pochwały. Od ludzi wokół skrycie oczekuje, że będą doceniali jej dzieła. Bywa przez to również męcząca - podsuwa innym swoje utwory do przesłuchania i nalega, aby się z nimi zapoznali do czasu, aż to zrobią. Jedyną osobą, wobec której się hamuje, jest Tilia - dziewczyna zna ją na tyle, że wie, iż jest ona raczej samotniczką i ludzie wyjątkowo szybko ją męczą, a że Serinie bardzo zależy na tej przyjaźni, stara się panować nad swoimi przywarami. Odczuwa pewien rodzaj dumy z faktu, iż ta stroniąca od ludzi osoba, przekonała się właśnie do niej. W swoją największą pasję - muzykę - wkłada wiele serca. Godzinami przesiaduje nad utworami starając się uczynić je perfekcyjnymi. Kosz obok stanowiska pracy nieustannie wypełnia się zapiskami w postaci odrzuconych zapisów nutowych. Nie jest jednak taką samą perfekcjonistką, jeśli chodzi o naukę. Stara się przyswajać tyle, ile jest konieczne. Posiada raczej dobrą pamięć, która działa jednak o wiele sprawniej, gdy trzeba zapamiętać tekst piosenki niż składniki do eliksiru na chichoty. Jest osobą pogodną, raczej spokojną. Rzadko odczuwa skrajne emocje, a kiedy to się dzieje, stara się je maksymalnie wykorzystać tworząc melodie. Skrycie lubi, kiedy ktoś okazuje jej jakąkolwiek uwagę, jednak - tak jak z pochwałami - stara się tego nie pokazywać. Uwielbia występować, bo wówczas oczy wszystkich są skierowane właśnie na nią i otrzymuje to, na czym jej zawsze tak bardzo zależy - docenienie i atencję. Wbrew pozorom, Serina nie zawsze jest skupiona tylko na sobie. Docenia, jeśli ktoś jej ufa i chętnie słucha zwierzeń, stara się pomóc w miarę możliwości, choćby dobrą radą. Ma wiele zrozumienia dla innych, odczuwa potrzebę wykonywania dobrych uczynków. Być może wynika to z chęci bycia potrzebną. Gdy pojawiają się problemy, w pierwszej kolejności stara się rozwiązać je samodzielnie, aby nie obarczać nimi osób, na których jej zależy. Zazwyczaj udaje jej się uporać z przeciwnościami losu dzięki dwóm cechom - chłodnemu spojrzeniu na sprawę i opanowaniu. Druga cecha sprawia, że czarodziejkę bardzo trudno wyprowadzić z równowagi, nie wdaje się w kłótnie, a pewne sprawy woli przemilczeć. Stara się postępować dojrzale i tak, aby nie musiała się wstydzić za nią ani rodzina, ani ona sama. Do wad Seriny należy jej brak umiejętności mówienia wprost - jeśli nie podoba jej się coś u innej osoby, woli tę kwestię przemilczeć. Bardzo uważa na to, aby kogoś nie zranić zapominając, że czasami warto komuś zwrócić uwagę na błąd. Nie do końca także wie, jak zagdać do kogoś z jakimś problemem, najtrudniej jest, gdy dotyczy on osoby, z którą ma zamiar rozmawiać. Zanim się tego podejmie, stara się także dokładnie sprawdzić, czy wszystkie informacje są prawdziwe, aby nie doszło do nieporozumień. Przejmuje się opinią innych na swój temat i dlatego działa bardzo zachowawczo. Moce Moce Seriny oparte są na muzyce i wszystkim, co z nią związane. Potrafi atakować falami dźwiękowymi, używać pieśni i melodii jako swojej broni, tworzyć bariery akustyczne czy wpływać na swój/czyjś słuch. Jej specjalną umiejętnością jest zaklęcie "pochłaniacz dźwięku", które pozbawia jakiegokolwiek dźwięku dany obszar, najczęściej jedno pomieszczenie. Mocne strony *'Śpiew '- Serina to utalentowana piosenkarka, która najlepiej czuje się w muzyce operowej - miłością do niej zaraziła ją babcia; *'Gra na skrzypcach' - jako czarodziejka muzyki i mieszkanka Melodii potrafi okiełznać każdy instrument, jednak to skrzypce skradły serce dziewczyny; *'Balet '- gdy miała 4 lata, miała przyjemność zobaczyć balet pt. W szeregu ''i była zachwycona! Poprosiła rodziców, by zapisali ją na zajęcia z tego tańca. Przez 10 lat ciężko trenowała, by potem nieco zaniedbać tę pasję, jednak znów powróciła do regularnych ćwiczeń i obecnie odkrywa balet na nowo; *'Sprawne dłonie''' - potrafi rysować linie, koła i różne figury geometryczne bez używania do tego odpowiednich przyrządów typu linijka, dzięki temu sama dobrze odnajduje się w kaligrafii i rysunku technicznym. Słabości *'Kawa' - ten, jak i inne napoje zawierające znaczące ilości kofeiny, zdecydowanie nie wpływają na Serine najlepiej. Po ich spożyciu trzęsą jej się ręce i nogi, nie może także zebrać myśli; *'Obsesja czystości '- dziewczynie zdarza się przesadnie dbać o higienę, potrafi sprzątać godzinami. Obsesja wynika prawdopodobnie z ogromnej ilości publikacji na temat zarazków i zanieczyszczeń, którą przeczytała. Stara się nad tym pracować; *'Owady i robaki' - dziewczyna brzydzi się tymi stworzeniami i stara się ich unikać, gdy jakiegoś widzi, bez zastanowienia sięga po to, co ma pod ręką, aby go zabić; *'Słuch' - Serina boi się, że tak jak dziadek, może kiedyś stracić słuch. Przypadłość ta odebrała mu chęć do muzykowania i uczyniła ponurym. Z tego powodu, czarodziejka stara się dbać o swój narząd słuchu najlepiej, jak potrafi - unika słuchawek, a w bardzo głośnych miejscach używa czaru wyciszającego - nadal słyszy, ale dźwięk odbierany przez jej uszy jest o wiele cichszy niż w rzeczywistości. Szkoła thumb Szkoła Czarodziejek Alfea to placówka, do której uczęszczają młode dziewczyny obdarzone zdolnościami magicznymi. Studentki poznają tutaj podstawy magii i uczą się korzystania z niej. Chociaż w placówce funkcjonują oceny i egzaminy, które trzeba co jakiś czas zaliczać, to najważniejszym sprawdzianem osiągnięć edukacyjnych młodej czarodziejki jest zdobywanie kolejnych poziomów magii. Aby otrzymać promocję do drugiej klasy, wróżka musi obudzić w sobie moce i dokonać podstawowej transformacji. Aby znaleźć się w trzeciej klasie, należy uzyskać stopień charmixu. Jeśli uczennica na trzecim roku zdobędzie enchantix, wówczas kończy szkołę i otrzymuje tytuł wróżki strażniczki swojej planety - wydaje się być to sytuacją wyjątkową, bowiem cykl nauczania w Alfei powinien trwać 5 lat.S01E02Jest to informacja z cytatu Gryzeldy, być może twórcy postanowili nieco skrócić ten czas by dać sobie możliwość na tworzenie serii w nieco innych lokacjach i bez ograniczeń, bo ich uczęszczanie do szkoły wiąże się z obowiązkami (dziewczęta opuszczając szkołę zazwyczaj robiły to bez zezwolenia i były za to karane). Być może zdobycie enchantixu (który jest ostateczną formą i świadczy o dojrzałości czarodziejki) sprawia, że nie jest ona w stanie nauczyć się w Alfei już niczego i może zacząć dorosłe życie, mając na sobie ciężar odpowiedzialności nie tylko za siebie, ale i swoją planetę Studentki mieszkają w internacie, a program nauczania przewiduje na pierwszym roku takie zajęcia jak: lekcje transformacji (z profesorem Wizgizem), lekcje eliksirów (z profesorem Palladium), egzaminy w komorze symulacyjnej (ponownie z profesorem Palladium), lekcje historii magii (nauczyciel nieznany, później profesor Daphne), etykieta i wierszowane zaklęcia(profesor DuFour)Widzimy ją w drugim odcinku pierwszego sezonu, jednak nie mamy okazji zobaczyć jej zajęć w serialu - jest ona jednak obecna w komiksachDosłownie są to poetyckie zaklęcia, jednak prawdopodobnie chodzi o zaklęcia mające formuły wierszowane, które się rymują.Więcej o profesor DuFour można przeczytać tu.. Na drugim roku pojawiają się trzy dodatkowe przedmioty: magiofilozofia (z profesorem Avalonem), lekcje obrony (z profesor Gryzeldą), zajęcia z magii konwergencyjnej (z panią dyrektor Faragondą). Serial nie przedstawił nam żadnych nowych przedmiotów na trzecim roku - prawdopodobnie dziewczęta uczą się tych samych, jednak najważniejszy dla nich jest ostateczny egzamin - wyżej wspomniane zdobycie enchantixu. Pochodzenie thumb Melodia - planeta muzyki znajdująca się w Magicznym Wymiarze. Pod względem kultury (architektura, wygląd mieszkańców i ich ubiór) przypomina nasze Chiny. Muzyka jest zintegrowaną częścią życia tubylców i prawdopodobnie wszyscy oni mają do niej wrodzone predyspozycje. W świecie tym funkcjonuje szkoła magii - Złote Audytorium - która kształci studentów głównie pod kątem muzyki. Planetę w równowadze utrzymuje śpiew wielorybówS05E19. Relacje Rodzina Serina wychowywała się w rodzinie muzyków na Melodii. Jej rodzice grali w jazzowym zespole i często wyjeżdżali w trasy koncertowe po innych światach Magix. W tym czasie Serina i jej starsi bracia wychowywali się u babci. Relacje w tej rodzinie są raczej normalne - zdarzają się drobne sprzeczki, jednak zazwyczaj jest tam bardzo spokojnie. Oczywiście był wielki nacisk na wychowanie muzyczne dzieci, babcia Seriny jest byłą śpiewaczką operową i to ona dbała o muzykowanie wnucząt, jednak obecnie jej możliwości wokalne są ograniczane przez przebytą chorobę gardła. Korzenie dziewczyny nie są do końca jej znane. Rodzina mieszka na Melodii od pokoleń, jednak większość jej członków odstaje od rodowitych mieszkańców tego świata, dzięki mieszanym związkom, obecni przedstawiciele rodu posiadają ciemne włosy i oczy (zdarzają się drobne wyjątki, np. mama Seriny, a teraz i częściowo Serina), jednak wciąż brak tych charakterystycznych rysów twarzy, typu kształt oczu. Prawdopodobnie kiedyś wystąpiła masowa migracja w Magixie lub jeden z jego światów umierał i mieszkańcy rozproszyli się po pozostałych planetach. Przyjaciele Dziewczyna najlepiej dogaduje się z dwoma czarodziejkami z Linphei - Tilią i Cherry. Można powiedzieć, że są to jej najlepsze przyjaciółki, jednak w istocie Serina otacza się wieloma ludźmi i nie ma potrzeby posiadania przyjaciół na wyłączność - dość łatwo dopasowuje się do rozmówcy, co sprawia, że przebywa wśród różnych osób. Zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, z kim może swobodnie porozmawiać lub gdzieś wyjść. Ta uniwersalność jest dla niej bardzo wygodna, bowiem pozwala uniknąć wielu niepotrzebnych problemów typu sprzeczki między przyjaciółmi przyjaciół. Miłość Dziewczyna nie interesuje się randkowaniem z dość specyficznego powodu. Jest bardzo zafascynowana słynnymi muzykami i to do nich wzdycha. Co jakiś czas następuje zmiana obiektu westchnień, jednak zawsze jest to jakiś słynny wykonawca, najczęściej piosenkarz. Fascynacja ta jednak kończy się na notatkach w pamiętniku i słuchaniu godzinami jego utworów, Serina nigdy nie podejmowała prób rozmowy (choć w takim stanie można już śmiało mówić o nękaniu czy chorobliwej chęci kontaktu) z taką osobą. Trudno powiedzieć, kiedy czarodziejka z tego "wyrośnie". Prawdopodobnie stanie się tak, gdy pozna odpowiedniego chłopaka. Przez jakiś czas postanowiła obdarzyć uczuciem Leo - ten jednak w porę zareagował, zanim uczucie zdążyło się rozwinąć. Szczerze porozmawiał z Seriną, która rozpaczała przez jakiś czas, jednak wkrótce zrozumiała sytuację i była chłopakowi bardzo wdzięczna, że - chociaż miał okazję - nie wyśmiał jej i nie upokorzył, a okazał zrozumienie. Wrogowie Oprócz czarownic z Chmurnej Wieży, które są wrogami wszystkich czarodziejek, Serina na ma wrogów. Transformacje Podstawowa= thumb|77px Po transformacji włosy czarodziejki ulegają drobnej zmianie - znikają "koczki", a pojawia się ozdoba-opaska. Kostium Seriny składa się z dwóch części. Jedną z nich są białe spodenki, a drugą czarna, przypominająca smoking, góra (z białym paskiem po środku), która się błyszczy. W tej samej kolorystyce są buty dziewczyny. Całość dopełniają jasne, krótkie rękawiczki. Skrzydła czarodziejki wyróżniają się spośród całości, ponieważ ich kolor to blade połączenie granatu i szarości. Zaklęcia: pochłaniacz dźwięku, rytmiczny cios, bariera bemol. Kwestionariusz *'Data urodzenia:' 5 maja; *'Magiczny znak zodiaku: '''satyr; *'Przyjaciele: Tilia, Cherry; *'''Najlepsza przyjaciółka: Tilia i Cherry; *'Pixie:' Calli; *'Ulubione zwierzę:' Wszystkie ptaki śpiewające; *'Ulubione jedzenie: ' Skrzydełka z Kurczaka w Sosie HoisinKLiK!; *'Hobby:' Balet, muzyka i książki; *'Ulubiony przedmiot:' Brak, najwięcej czasu spędza w bibliotece; *'Ulubiony kolor:' Czerń i biel; *'Ulubiona muzyka:' Klasyczna i jazz; *'Ulubiony film:' "Symfonia serc"Taki film nie istnieje, tytuł wymyślony na potrzeby artykułu. Zarys fabuły: kompletnie nikomu nieznana dziewczyna zakochuje się w znanym artyście, z wzajemnością, pod jej wpływem przeżywa przemianę duchową, jest milionerem więc rzuca karierę, zarabia na wywiadach i książkach na swój temat. Razem z "fanką" zakłada szczęśliwą rodzinę. #TypowyFilmRomantyczny; *'Ulubiony rodzaj książek:' romanse i biografie, zwłaszcza ulubionych muzyków; *'Nie znosi:' braku higieny i bałaganu; *'Moje ulubione zaklęcie:' Pochłaniacz dźwięku. Galeria Serina-codzienny-halszka454.png|Codzienny Serina-transformacja-halszka454.png|Transformacja Ciekawostki *Serina zbiera winyle od swoich ulubionych artystów; *Uwielbia otaczać się drobnymi, ładnymi przedmiotami - potrafi wydać na nie sporą ilość gotówki; *W dzieciństwie miała prawdziwą szkołę przetrwania przy dwóch starszych braciach, którzy - pod nieobecność dorosłych - dokuczali młodszej, bezbronnej siostrze; *Chociaż gotowanie idzie jej przeciętnie, to bardzo lubi dyżury kuchenne; *Bardzo chętnie próbuje nowych potraw, rzadko zdarza jej się wybrzydzać przy jedzeniu - zazwyczaj wszystko jej smakuje; *Data jej urodzin to także data urodzenia słynnego, polskiego kompozytora i autora wielu oper - Stanisława Moniuszko; *Czarodziejka początkowo miała mieć na imię Aria; *Jej obecne imię to wariacja z nazwą łacińską Serinus, która ozn. rodzinę ptaków łuszczykowatych, do której należy m.in. kanarek; *Jednak Serine to także miejscowość i gmina we Włoszech, w regionie Lombardia, w prowincji Bergamo; *Zaś w języku tureckim słowo serine ''oznacza ''chłodny. Przypisy Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Czarodziejki Kategoria:Melodia Kategoria:Halszka454